


Of Toffee Apples and Gorillas

by HathorAroha (orphan_account)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HathorAroha
Summary: Kristoff wins Anna a little stuffed toy gorilla at a fair. (Originally written on Tumblr, full of pure, unadulterated fluff)





	

Kristoff and Anna strolled hand in hand through the throng of people at the fair, feeling the merry atmosphere sink into their very bones. Children ran around screaming with happiness while chowing into their various choices of confectionery from chocolate ice-cream to huge pink clouds of candy-cotton stuffed in bags. Anna and Kristoff, meanwhile, shared a toffee apple between them, sharing quick little sticky toffee kisses every few bites.

“Ooh, look!” Anna tugged her boyfriend’s hand and pointed in the direction of a machine with soft toys piled in the glass. “Let’s see if we can win a toy! Or maybe one for me?” She batted her eyes up at Kristoff playfully.

Kristoff let go of her hand, sliding an arm low around her waist, squeezing tight and holding her close.

“I’ll try,” he promised as they headed over to the machine, “Got cash on you?”

Anna rummaged around in her pockets, coming up with a few coins just as they stopped right before the display.

“How much?”

“A dollar or two.” Kristoff let go of her waist, holding out a hand for the money. “Any toy you want in particular?”

Anna narrowed her eyes, giving the toys inside the glass windows a scrutinising once-over, before gasping, hands flying to mouth.

“Omigod, I’d die to have that little gorilla holding a banana in its hand! Seriously, look at it!”

Kristoff grinned, winking as he handed over the toffee apple for Anna to hold.

“Let’s see if we can catch a gorilla.”

With much encouraging and cheering from Anna, Kristoff gripped the joystick as he manipulated the robot arm toward the soft toy.

“You can do it, Kristoff, you can do it!” Anna urged him around her mouthful of apple, “So close now!”

Kristoff tightened his lips with intense concentration, guiding the robot arm inch by inch toward the chute to drop the toy through. Anna’s eyes flickered from the timer–so close now to zero–to Kristoff, to the toy, and back again.

_Three…two…one…_

“YES!” Anna pumped her fist in the air as Kristoff successfully dropped the toy through, watching it tumble down into the bottom where he then retrieved it, holding it upright in his hands toward Anna.

“Just for you,” he declared, “Love you, Anna.”

Grabbing the front of his t-shirt, Anna pulled him down for a long, thankful kiss before drawing back and taking the toy gorilla from him, holding it tight in one arm.

“Love you too, Kristoff,” Anna grinned up at him, “Thanks for the gorilla.”

“You’re welcome,” Kristoff drew an arm around her waist again, dropping a tender kiss into her hair. “Want another?”

“Two’s enough.”

“Two?”

“You remind me of a gorilla in some ways.”

Kristoff quirked up an eyebrow. “I’m not sure I know how to take that.”

Anna gave him a light punch on the arm. “You look big and tough, but you’re really a big softie at heart. That’s what.”

Her boyfriend blushed a bright red.

“Uh…please–I mean thank you. I’m glad I think.”

Anna sneaked one more peck on his cheek. “Love you too, Kristoff.”

 


End file.
